midisfandomcom-20200215-history
Onestop
Onestop also known as Onestop.mid was composed by David Yackley and is of the three hidden MIDIs found in the Windows/Media folder. It is also found alongside two other two files, Town.mid and Flourish.mid. The song lasts for 4 mins 8 secs (4:08). If opened up with a midi editing program, the midi actually utilizes a feature where the instruments can change on a single channel. The midi is a series of short songs that change into different genres every few bars, making it perfect for testing out soundcards and soundfonts (.sf2). Originally, in Windows 2000 and before, there was Passport.mid & Canyon.mid. As of Windows ME and after. Onestop.mid can be found alongside the other two midi files instead, and the comment on Onestop.mid states “Add cool MIDI files to replace bad old ones." which refers to the old midis such as the RMI Classical midis found on Windows 95 up to Windows 2000 and also possibly Passport.mid and Canyon.mid. Onestop's Genres The sections of the song go like this: Intro A tense song that sounds similar to that of songs used in cowboy showdowns in films and animations. It also sounds similar to one of Gravis Ultrasound's midi files, HIDNSEEK.MID, but pitched up, shorter and arranged differently. NHRHS2010 describes it as an introduction to the song. Groove Funk A groovy and funky melody that uses mostly Slap Bass, Bass & Lead and Orchestral Hits. Genre: Possibly Funk. NHRHS2010 describes it as funky music. Swing A sneaky sounding swing-like song that sounds simular to that of songs that play in Spy and Espionage films. NHRHS2010 describes it as slow swing music. Hard Bop Jazz A jolly and fast paced song with loud Brass Sections that sounds like "casino music". NHRHS2010 describes it as fast jazzy music. Classical Harpsichord, Strings & Horns A slow and peaceful song that gives off the feeling of either exploring a English cottage or going on a cruise boat. NHRHS2010 describes it as classical music. Classical Flute & Pizzicato A faster version of the 5th segment of the song. It has a Pizzicato and a Flute and gives the feeling of an animal running away, such as a dog or a rabbit. NHRHS2010 describes it as circus like music. Blues Rock A rock song that has loud and aggressive guitars and a jolly piano plays alongside, giving the song a funky and rocking melody. NHRHS2010 describes it as piano blues music (or some sort of rock music). Dark New Age/Dark Ambiance A tense tune that involves a choir who begin to sing lower and lower in pitch as the song goes on, alongside a Xylophone and a Harpsichord. At the end of the segment, a bell plays as the song fades out. NHRHS2010 describes it as some creepy music. Pop-Rock A happy ending type song. It first begins with a pad and a piano, and then drums play and then electric guitars and stings play alongside a choir pad. The song then fades out after this, and the midi file ends. NHRHS2010 describes it as two different segments, firstly being some piano rock music and then some guitar rock music (along with a choir singing). Instruments Note: The instruments change in each section of the song! This is how it is able to fit many different instruments in the midi file without using up all 16 tracks. Segment 1 Instruments New Age Pad Synth Strings 1 FX 4 (Atmosphere) French Horn 2x FX 5 (Brightness) Pan Flute String Ensemble 1 Acoustic Grand Piano Distortion Guitar Drums (Standard Kit) Timpani Seashore Overdriven Guitar Segment 2 Instruments Orchestra Hit Electric Guitar (Muted) Slap Bass 1 Drums (Standard Kit) Orchestra Hit Synth Brass 1 Lead 8 (Bass & Lead) Segment 3 Instruments Muted Trumpet Acoustic Bass Drums (Standard Kit) Vibraphone Segment 4 Instruments Alto Sax Bright Acoustic Piano Acoustic Bass Drums (Standard Kit) Trumpet Brass Section Segment 5 Instruments Synth Strings 1 English Horn Harpsichord French Horn 2x Muted Trumpet Flute Segment 6 Instruments Clarinet French Horn Pizzicato Strings Timpani Segment 7 Instruments Acoustic Grand Piano Overdriven Guitar Distortion Guitar Slap Bass 2 Drums (Standard Kit) Segment 8 Instruments Tubular Bells Pad 4 (Choir) Acoustic Grand Piano Sitar Vibraphone FX 8 (Sci-Fi) 2x Drums (Standard Kit) Orchestral Strings (Orchestral Harp) Segment 9 Instruments FX 5 (Brightness) Acoustic Grand Piano Rock Organ Acoustic Grand Piano Pad 2 (Warm) String Ensemble 1 Distortion Guitar Electric Bass (Pick) Drums (Standard Kit) Overdriven Guitar Comments (Midi Information) One Stop David Yackley ©2000 Microsoft Corporation Listen to Midi Since the midi file was designed to run on a Roland Wavetable General Midi soundcard, the midi file will sound drastically different on older versions of Windows since they use an OPL3 soundcard. (Note: If you're using Google Chrome or Opera, the midi file will download instead) Listen to Onestop.mid: http://mus.thewaitingroom.org/midi/windows/onestop.mid 'Mirror Link: '''http://famille-capo.com/Video/onestop.mid Trivia *Someone named Aaron Margosis believes that Onestop is a hazard since "if an attacker can cause that file to be played, it will cause lasting mental pain and anguish to everybody within earshot." This is probably just nonsense. *Almost everyone believes (or at least believed) that Onestop is an Easter Egg, ''including Wikipedia, but this Devblog at Microsoft explains the midi's history and that it is actually for soundcard testing purposes. *This MIDI was added for product support. *David Yackley composed Onestop, along with Town. *Microsoft Millennium has this file installed as a sample file. *Special thanks to NHRHS2010 for stating what music each section plays. *In the 2nd segment, the Track 16 instrument turns into a Electric Guitar (Muted) just like Track 8 does, but Track 16 lacks notes at that point in the song. Instruments only tend to change when they're being used, so this may have been a deleted part of the track. Likely was going to be a different pitch than track 8. Information that needs proof Onestop.mid can be found in Windows NT4.0? According to a user called "sbmaner" at https://www.thewindowsclub.com/the-mystery-of-the-3-music-files-in-windows-7 ,he mentions that he heard onestop.mid in windows NT4.0, when the setup completed and a "Discover Windows NT 4.0" window appeared. If this is true, then Onestop.mid dates back to Windows NT4.0, but every video so far hasn't had this happen. It may not be true. Onestop.mid in Windows 98? Again, someone at https://www.thewindowsclub.com/the-mystery-of-the-3-music-files-in-windows-7 a user called "Remote741" says this:"I first saw Onestop in windows 98 and I first saw Town and Flourish when windows ME millennium edition came out." Now, the Town and Flourish midis actually do exist in Windows ME, and so does Onestop. But apparently, Onestop can be found in Windows 98? This needs proof in order to get this added to the information above. Similar Midis Almonds - Onestop's Blues Rock section slightly copies Almond's drums and Electric Guitar (Clean) if you listen carefully and compare the two. HIDNSEEK - The music has a melody slightly similar to that of Onestop's tense intro section, having New Age Pads that are arranged in a similar way.Category:Windows XP Midis Category:Windows 8 Midis Category:Windows 8.1 Midis Category:Windows 7 Midis Category:Windows 10 Midis Category:Windows ME Midis Category:Windows Vista Midis Category:Hidden Midis Category:Midis with Similarities Category:Midis composed by David Yackley Category:Pages with Rumors & Unconfirmed Information Category:2000 Midis Category:Midis found in the Media Folder